You enjoy more losing the bet than winning
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Lo que Oberon no se esperaba de la misma Titania, eran los planes que había hecho ya al apostar por cuantos hijos podrán tener sus dos hijos. Porque ella era Titania, la reina de las hadas que viven en Albion y Tír na nÓg. Y ella nunca perdía las apuestas.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _No me pregunten cuántas veces he visto los capítulos de Mahoutsukai y mucho menos cuántas veces he leído el manga. ¡Simplemente es genial! Pero mientras veía el capítulo en el que había despertado Chise y la apuesta que Titania y Oberon habían hecho._**

 ** _Y se me ocurrió que seria bueno escribir algo referente a la apuesta que ellos habían hecho. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _-Apostemos si podrán engendrar o no, Titania_** -Oberon se había levantado y se había dirigido a su esposa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _-Me interesaría más apostar por cuantos van a tener_ **-Se dirigió a su esposo con una sonrisa cómplice.

 ** _-¿Verdad que si?_**

 ** _-Entonces dos apuestas serán Oberon, si podrán engendrar..._**

 ** _-Y cuántos van a tener, mi reina Titania_**

Y habían dejado aquella conversación hasta ahí con el recuerdo de la apuesta que habían hecho.

De lo que Oberon nunca sabría, era los planes que estaba ideando su querida esposa Titania, una sonrisa cómplice y los pensamientos rondando por su mente, le decía que podría hacer algo más para acercar aún más a sus dos queridos hijos.

Porqué ella era Titania, reina de las hadas que viven en Albion y Tír na nÓg. Y ella disfrutaba de nunca perder las apuestas que hacía con su esposo Oberon.

Con el tiempo que había estado observando a sus dos hijos se había dado cuenta que sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, al final en cuenta, los sentimientos ya se encontraban entre ellos dos. Aunque con su hijo "Espina" debía esforzarse un poco más, aún era un niño que no comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos humanos. Y le habia costado mucho el poder hablar a solas con él sin que el estúpido de su marido interrumpiera y que Spriggan no estuviera merodeando.

 **-Veo como observas a tu querida aprendiz, esa mirada es algo más que una simple familia** -Hablo con seguridad, Elias había estado vagando por el bosque y fue suerte para Titania encontrarlo sólo.

 **-¿Que podría ser?** -Pregunto Elias confundido. **-Chise sólo es mi aprendiz, no es algo más en mi vida, no se como aceptar los sentimientos que ella me da**

 **-Es un sentimiento de amor puro y verdadero mi querido hijo** -Con su mano se había tapado la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro **-Tú querida esposa mueve tu corazón tan rápido que no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes escondidos** -Vio como Elias bajaba su mano a donde estaba su corazón, su mirada orgullosa de ver que el estaba dudando, era lo que se notaba más en ella **-Ella es tu esposa y es muy linda, aprende a aceptar sus sentimientos, aprovecha que aún la tienes a tu lado con vida**

Fue así cuando dejo a Elias Ainsworth "Espina" pensando y con una mirada confundida. El primer paso de su plan estaba hecho.

Con Chise había sido más fácil, la pequeña petirrojo sólo necesitaba pequeñas pláticas para que al fin los sentimientos que todo ese tiempo había querido encerrar al fin salieran de ella. Había ido a ver a su querida hija cuando la vio recolectar algunas cosas del bosque, aprovecho esa oportunidad.

 **-Ahora no se porque Elias esta tan distante, me preocupa pero no se que decirle**

 **-No te preocupes mi querida petirrojo, muy pronto lo sabrás** -Acarició con suavidad su cabello **-Tú tampoco deberías de encerrar en tu corazón tantos sentimientos, él podría ser un cabeza hueca pero con tus sentimientos declarados podrian hacer un cambio más...**

 **-Un cambio más...** -Titania tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver el rostro de Chise rojo como el color de su cabello, el como murmuraba cosas sin sentido y el sudor empezaba a bajar por su frente.

 **-Sólo espera y verás todo el cambio que has logrado dentro de él**

El segundo plan ya estaba hecho. Para su sorpresa, y gracias a que su plan ya estaba completo, fue cumplida la primer apuesta que había hecho con su esposo, con el pasar del tiempo. Gracias a que Chise había roto el límite de años que podía vivir y que ahora ya no se encontraba en peligro.

Fue cuando todos descubrieron que al fin su matrimonio había sido consumido. Y junto con ello una pequeña barriga se notaba en Chise al igual que un Elias más sobreprotector a su lado. Ruth se encontraba ayudando a Chise a realizar algunas actividades y era muy bien consentida por Silky, quien feliz no dejaba de satisfacer los antojos de ella.

Titania estaba muy feliz con la noticia que había recibido de sus fieles sirvientes, las hadas. Había ganado contra su esposo Oberon, quien tomó la noticia con mucha alegría y esperando a que el niño fuera rubio. Los regalos de su parte no se hicieron esperar, las inesperadas visitas que tenía en su hogar, realmente había sido todo tan lindo hasta el nacimiento.

Había podido entrar al cuarto días después gracias a que Chise había estado un poco delicada después de dar a luz, en sus brazos había podido cargar a una pequeña niña de nombre Elisa, una pelusa color rojo en su pequeña cabeza y ojos verdes como su madre. Había quedado tan embobada con la pequeña que poco le importó que su esposo estaba siendo castigado por el desorden que había hecho al llegar y despertar a la pequeña.

Cantaba nanas, la mecia de un lado a otro y hablaba con ella. Su visita a la casa era muy bien recibida, consentia de más a la pequeña a pesar de que Elias le decía que no era necesario, Oberon opinaba lo mismo y Spriggan no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso pero no se alejaba del lado de su reina.

Para sopresa de Titania, después de dos años volvió a enterarse de un segundo embarazo por parte de su querido petirrojo. La segunda apuesta la había perdido para su desgracia. Veía a su querido marido brincar y festejar la llegada de un segundo niño.

 **-Esto quedó en empate mi querida reina** -Oberon miraba burlón a Titania, ambos miraban la fiesta de alegría que habían hecho en la casa Ainsworth **-Aunque mi querida reina Titania hizo trampa desde el principio**

 **-¿Trampa? Yo jugué limpio Oberon** -Titania cruzaba sus brazos con molestia fingida.

 **-A mi no me puedes engañar** -Volvió hablar Oberon con diversión al ver a su reina con las mejillas infladas **-Se lo que hiciste a mis espaldas para que ellos al fin pudieran encontrar sus sentimientos**

Titania no hablo al ser descubierta, más una risa burlona de Oberon escucho. Titania soltó un suspiro y miro a Oberon con una sonrisa.

 **-Al menos he disfrutado más perdiendo que ganando la apuesta...** -Una sonrisa superior salió de ella **-Apuesto a que será un niño rubio**

 **-Mi reina Titania no entiende que yo puedo ganar** -Oberon carcajeo y se levantó del asiento con alegría antes de caminar al matrimonio Ainsworth **-Apuesto a una niña rubia**

Ambos con una mirada volvieron a cerrar el trato antes de que una niña de cabellos rojos corriera con ellos. Titania tomo entre sus brazos a la niña, la pequeña cantaba y jugaba con una pequeña ramita.

Aunque había perdido Titania, al menos podía encontrar la felicidad en aquellos pequeños de su querida petirrojo y la "Espina". Porque a pesar de todo, aquellos dos pequeños que empezaban a caminar, ella, la reina de las hadas Titania los acompañaría en su camino como sus queridos hijos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Voy a seguir apoyando a este mundo. ¡No dejen de seguir leyendo el manga! ¡No dejen de seguir viendo el anime! ¡No dejen de leer los fanfics que varios de nosotros escribimos para todos ustedes!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 9 de Enero de 2018_**


End file.
